


Not Quite Counting Sheep

by Oversoul159



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hard Come Facials, M/M, Matt's not asleep but Foggy thinks he is, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy keeps molesting Matt in his sleep, because he thinks Matt is a deep sleeper. ...But he's not, which is REALLY awkward.</p><p>Sleep porn with a little plot mixed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially supposed to be one chapter but it was taking longer than I'd like. Also, FYI, this work is much tamer than most of my stories but still kinda fun.
> 
> Reviews are always loved!
> 
> [Chat me up on Tumblr](http://oversoul159.tumblr.com/)

Matt was aware of Foggy’s attraction to him from the moment that they met.

 

The way he stuttered and his outright mentioning of Matt’s supposed attractiveness may have had something to do with that. There’s also the way his temperature spiked and his heart skipped one beat and then another.

 

And that was... well, not _fine_ , but tolerable.

 

Matt’s spent a large part of his life ignoring all of the things he “shouldn’t” know about, no matter how obvious.

 

But then they became _friends_. Friends that knew each other almost as well as family. Friends that had inside jokes. Friends that teased each other and knew all the right comfort foods for any given crises.

 

Friends that pretended that one wasn’t sort of crushing on the other.

 

 

What happened next started off innocuously enough.

 

Matt woke one Wednesday evening (morning? Somewhere in between) in the middle of March to the sound of Foggy’s heartbeat spiking sharply. He went completely still, taking stock of his roommate’s heart rate and breathing rate. To his relief, it quickly became clear that the man was still sleeping.

 

Having quite a… pleasant dream at that.

 

They were both adults and it wasn’t as if Matt hadn’t had wet dreams himself. Matt rolled over and onto his side facing Foggy and closed his eyes again, all set to try to get back to sleep.

 

“Yes... _Matt_ ,” Foggy whispered breathily.

 

Which, okay, was kind of awkward.

 

Matt closed his eyes a little tighter and bit into his lower lip hard to keep from saying anything or worse, waking Foggy up, and told himself to ignore it. But then Foggy gasped sharply and his heart rate began to decline rapidly, a clear sign of waking up and calming down. Behind his eyelids, Matt could see Foggy, as much as he could “see” anything, as he sat up and shifted uncomfortably, glancing in Matt’s direction.

 

“Jesus. Well, that’s not fair,” Foggy muttered softly. He shifted slightly in his bed, one of his hands reaching down under the sheets. There was some rustling and then Foggy’s arm was jerking up and down quickly, no doubt going to work trying to relieve some of his frustration. “How are your lips always so red? God, I’d love to just…” he whispered, his voice quiet enough that even as close as Matt was lying, it wouldn’t have been audible without his special hearing.

 

Which really was not a great thing right now.

 

Matt felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand, he had absolutely no desire to “wake up” and have to deal with the awkwardness of having heard Foggy jerking off when he could just ignore it. On the other hand, it was just as awkward (at least for him) to lie there and listen to Foggy wax poetic about all the ways that Matt, with “those fucking luscious red lips,” could make his dick feel amazing if he ever had the chance to bring the two together.

 

Thankfully, Foggy made the decision for him. He grunted softly, hips lifting up off the bed as he fucked into his fisted palm. Thirty seconds later, the scent of fresh semen with a hint of… coffee (Foggy really needed to dial back) began to fill to room. Foggy let out a breathy sigh and lowered himself back down onto the bed, letting the back of his head thump softly against the headboard.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Foggy,” Foggy muttered to himself, sounding just as alarmed as Matt felt.

 

Though that didn’t stop that exact same scene from playing out twice more during the course of that week.

 

 

 

Matt fumbled with the door until he got it open and tumbled into the room, only barely making it to his bed in time to not be hit in the face with the wood flooring when he flopped down.

 

Foggy snorted from where he sat on his own bed, taking notes. “Long day?”

 

Matt grumbled into his sheets for a moment before turning his head to face his roommate. “Remember that paper I was working on for Professor Michelin’s midterm?”

 

“The one you just spent the last thirty-nine hours on straight because the asshole only managed to get you the actual textbook, which you need to site from, at the last minute? I may have some memory of that, yes.”

 

“It was _outdated_. Very outdated. And he tells me this as I’m _turning the report in_. But sweet Professor Michelin, in _all of his abundant generosity_ , has graciously agreed to allow me a week’s extension in exchange for not bringing his ass in front of the Council, _again_ , for his bullshit.”

 

Foggy closed his textbook and came over to sit on Matt’s bed, lightly stroking his hair as if he were the world’s largest house cat. “Is it bad that I kind of want to laugh right now?” he asked, breathing hard with the clear effort to keep it in.

 

Matt growled and batted lightly at Foggy’s leg, too exhausted to put any real strength into it. Which only served to make Foggy shake harder in his silent laughter. He was still petting Matt’s head though, so half forgiven.

 

“Just… wake me up in August, okay?”

 

“Sure thing, buddy.”

 

 

 

Several hours later, somehow still in March, Matt woke to the sensation of something wet and firm rubbing against his lips. His brain still foggy from sleep and really just too tired to think any more on top of that, he didn’t realize what was happening until he heard Foggy say, “God, he’s really out, isn’t he?” from surprisingly close by. At which point his brain helpfully registered the scent in his nose as musk and precum.

 

Matt gasped softly, more from the shock than anything else, and Foggy seemed to take that as a sign to push a little further.

 

Literally.

 

Foggy’s cock, the head thick enough to work Matt’s jaw open almost painfully wide in his complacency, worked its way in, leaking copious amounts of precum onto Matt’s tongue all the while.

 

If “waking up” in the middle of your roommate jerking off to thoughts of you was considered awkward, he couldn’t imagine a word in the English language that could describe what this would be called if Foggy realized he was awake.

 

Matt remained still, too alarmed to actually _move_ , as Foggy worked his cock slowly back and forth in Matt’s mouth, never actually removing it from his lips. Matt found himself having to swallow rapidly to keep from choking on or drowning in the sheer volume of liquid that Foggy was leaking into his mouth.

 

Foggy traced a finger over Matt’s lips, pushing his thumb inside beside the fat dick that was stretching Matt’s lips open so wide. “ _Yes_. Fuck, I knew you’d be perfect. Just feel so fucking good, buddy. Wish I could do this all the time.”

 

Matt swallowed down a whine of alarm along with more of Foggy’s fluids.

 

Matt spent a jaw aching fifteen minutes taking Foggy’s dick, forcing the rest of his body to remain carefully limp as his best friend bobbed his head up and down along the thick shaft, taking great care to make sure he didn’t shove that dick right down his throat.

 

Though Matt was well aware that Foggy wanted to. Mostly because he’d said as much, several times. Whispering, “God, I just want to bury my dick in that fucking throat. I’d bet it’d be so tight. Well, with lips like those, maybe you don’t even have a gag reflex. I wonder if that’s where he gets off to sometimes. Bet Michelin’s being so hard on him ‘cause he’s hoping for a chance to get these lips around his cock…”

 

That wasn’t something Matt was ever going to be able to unhear.

 

Foggy leaned back against the headboard, his thrusts beginning to become harder, faster. He was kind enough to turn Matt’s head to one side so that his fat cock head was hammering against the inside of Matt’s cheek instead of against the back of his throat. “Fuck, I’m gonna–,” he barely managed to get out before he was shooting his load, thick and heavy, into Matt’s mouth. Foggy jerked his cock out with a pop after the first spurt, allowing the rest of his load to coat Matt’s face and hair as he panted. He let Matt’s head fall to gently rest on his hip as he squeezed those last few drops of his load onto Matt’s tongue, his jaw half stuck in that open position from being there too long.

 

Foggy paused for a moment then ran his fingers through Matt’s hair, working his jizm into the dark locks. Finally, he slowly got up and went over the small sink that their room had, wetting up a small washcloth to wipe Matt down with.

 

Matt was able to get back to sleep pretty easily after that (that little trial was enough to tire him out even if _hadn’t_ still been trying to work off a thirty-nine hour cram session). It was a little harder to continue pretending everything was still okay when he spent the next three days (and every three days after that) feeling a phantom twinge in his jaw whenever he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Foggy's getting a bit addicted.

Matt would have hoped that letting Foggy get it out of his system, so to speak, that one time would have been enough for him. That spending the next day clearing his throat or brushing his teeth or popping a breath mint or two because “he had a weird taste in his mouth that he just couldn’t seem to get rid of,” would be enough to guilt Foggy into leaving well enough alone and stop molesting him in his “sleep.”

If anything, it seemed to have the opposite effect.

Every other day he would wake up to Foggy parting his lips in order to get himself off. If Matt was lucky, Foggy would pull out of his mouth in time and then wrap one of Matt’s hands around the spit slicked shaft and use it to jack himself off all over Matt’s face. He’d drench Matt’s face, hair and pillowcase in his cream and, no matter how much wiping Foggy did, Matt would still be left to try and fall back asleep with the stench of Foggy’s jism permeating his pillowcase.

If he wasn’t lucky, Foggy would finish off inside of him. Sometimes he would press the tip of his dick right against the entrance of Matt’s throat, leaving him with what seemed like little choice but to swallow down what seemed like a pint of the thick liquid, to no doubt taste it back the next day if he burped or coughed just a little too hard. Other times, Foggy would pull himself back just enough to fill Matt’s mouth with the stuff, his cheeks bulging with the bulk of it as he did his best to swallow some of it down, Foggy’s cock thick enough to effectively cork his mouth to prevent much of a chance at an exit in that direction. And eventually, he’d pull out, leaving Matt’s mouth stretched wide open to leak cum down his chin and onto the pillow.

_Every other day._

After about a week and a half of this, things changed. Foggy would take him out on all night benders. Which, by itself, wasn’t all that unusual. Foggy was the of the “work hard, play hard” variety of student, so the more work that he had to do (in the future or having just finished), the more likely he was to go out drinking for stress relief. And he loved to bring Matt along.

Matt’s pretty sure that the only reason that he’s yet to require a liver transplant is because he knows to start dumping his shots in random places (or “spilling” them through drunken blindness) after the second or third one and then stop bothering to try and pretend that he’s not pretty freaking tipsy.

He’s a lightweight, so sue him.

The thing was, Matt slept easily and quickly while drunk, so he thought nothing of settling in for a nice long nap when they stumbled in around 2 am.

Only to wake up choking on Foggy’s cock.

Thankfully (unfortunately), Matt managed to figure out what was going on before he started actively struggling and gave himself away. But that didn’t change the fact that Foggy was kneeling on top of Matt, his legs on top of Matt’s arms to keep them in place without pressing down too hard, forehead pressed against the top of headboard of Matt’s bed as he fed inch after inch of that fat cock down Matt’s drink pliant throat. The fact that he was already three inches in and clearly had more to go didn’t bode well.

Foggy must have assumed that Matt was completely passed out rather than just asleep because he was no longer making an effort to be gentle, his hands on either side of Matt’s face as he actively rode him into the mattress. His pauses were few and brief, just long enough to make sure that Matt didn’t suffocate on his dick.

Foggy ran his thumb up and down the length of Matt’s throat, noticeably thickened by the girth of Foggy’s cock as he worked his way in and out of that tight, wet slot. He moaned low in his throat, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut tight. "So fucking lucky you sleep so deep, man. Shit, I can't even imagine not being able to not do this. Please God, keep him out, keep him out, so fucking close," he breathed.

Any hopes that Foggy might come to get over using Matt were kind of out the window at this point. Matt swallowed thickly around Foggy's dick at the thought.

That was a mistake.

Foggy gasped sharply and clasped Matt's ears with both hands, suddenly pile driving Matt's throat, letting out low, breathy grunts all the while. He was already starting to feel full from the copious amounts of precum that Foggy was all too happy to share with Matt, when he found his stomach being flooded with just a _stupid_ amount of cum.

Matt clenched his eyes shut tight, fingers twitching in their desire to clutch at his bloated stomach. He should be fighting Foggy on this, pushing the larger man off of him. Instead, he was just lying there, let his best friend unload inside of him, _use_ him as if he were some blow up doll that had been purchased cheap off the Internet.

Before Matt could really start to wallow, Foggy grunted softly and started to pull himself back from where he'd been, balls deep in Matt's throat. Foggy leaned back, sitting on Matt's chest, as he caught his breath. Once again, Matt found himself with a jaw stretched to soreness, the excess semen that had followed Foggy's cock up and out of his mouth leaking down his chin.

Foggy was nothing if not nice however, so Matt's throat was given a much needed rest (mostly) the next time.

The next time Foggy believed Matt to be suitably drunk (and really, why did he bother sleeping in his room at all?), he turned Matt over onto his stomach and carefully pulled the jogging pants down over his ass just down to mid thigh. Foggy took each of Matt’s ass cheeks, fat but nicely toned from years of training, in hand and began to roughly grope them. He would massage them and then, every now and again, spread them just enough to run his thumbs over Matt’s puckered asshole.

Were it not for the fact that _this should not be happening_ , Matt would almost have said that it felt kind of good.

Foggy pressed his hands down hard on Matt’s ass, using them to lift himself up as he moved to lie down on top of Matt. Foggy sighed softly into Matt’s hair, for once thankfully jizz-free, and lined his crotch up with the parting between Matt’s cheeks. He released Matt’s ass to use one hand to press his dick in between that crevice, then used both hands to press the cheeks together, sandwiching his cock in between them. Foggy bent himself to press his forehead against Matt’s shoulder blades, giving him a better angle for which to hotdog his roommate’s ass. Foggy was leaking precum all over him, little spurts of it coming to rest at the small of Matt’s back, the rest of it slicking up his ass cheeks to make Foggy’s ride all the more pleasurable.

Foggy huffed and puffed as he rode him. While the man was by no means large, the lifestyle of a student (a _law_ student at that) wasn’t the most healthy one, even when drinking wasn’t involved. Foggy clearly intended to get in all of his required exercise on top of him. Matt bit the inside of his lower lip (he knew better than to make his lips any redder at this point) and told himself that at least this was better than waking up with a sore throat.

But then Foggy was cumming again, coating his back, his thighs and his ass with the stuff. Foggy took his still spewing cock in hand and pressed it against Matt’s asshole, using his thumb to open Matt up just a little bit so his seed was shooting inside. Matt’s eyes rolled back slightly as he stomped down on the full body shudder that threatened to overcome him at the influx of hot liquid.

Once satisfied, he felt Foggy release him and pull back, his asshole twitching as Foggy’s jizz leaked sluggishly from it. He could hear some shuffling going on behind him and then there was a click, followed by several more.

Foggy was taking pictures on his cell phone. A _lot_ of pictures.

“Okay, _okay_. You’ve had your fun Foggy, you idiot. No more touching Matt for a least a week. In fact, _two weeks_. You’ve had enough, okay,” the man muttered to himself as he went about cleaning up his mess. “You’ve got a lot of jerk off material. You’ll be fine.”

**  
  
**

Foggy’s level of self control kind of sucked.

He only lasted _four days_.

And instead of getting Matt drunk again, instead of leading Matt back to their room so that he could undress him use his body as a fucking masturbatory tool, Foggy decided that he wanted to go the distance.

Which was why the hot bowl of “special” chicken noodle soup Foggy had given Matt, made for him after he’d fallen sick from staying out in the rain because he’d given his umbrella to a pair of little girls, was drugged. Thankfully it was only a handful of crushed sleeping pills and not roofies.

...which is actually something one should not have to say they were thankful for.

Matt's eyes flickered up slightly in Foggy’s direction under his eyelashes but couldn’t bring himself to argue. There wasn’t quite enough sleeping pills in there to keep him out for more than three or four hours, meaning that there was a chance that he might wake up in the middle of whatever was going to be rough enough or long enough to require actual sleeping pills (the kind mixed with painkillers, at that) for.

On the one hand, Matt felt like crap and wasn’t really in the mood to do the “hey, this smells kind of off...why don’t you try some first if it’s not poisoned,” dance with Foggy. On the other hand, the pills, again, weren’t enough to keep him out for the whole night and he was going to have to wake up to...whatever plans Foggy had for him if they weren’t completed.

“Everything okay? I thought you liked my cooking?” Foggy said.

Matt glanced up at him, then back down at the bowl in front of him. He took a deep breath and brought it up to his lips, swallowing the whole thing down as fast as he could to get it over with.

**  
  
**

He felt full. He felt SO full. Why was he so full?

He was still sleepy, body vaguely numb and brain still fuzzy all over like there was a film of static over everything. He’d only been asleep for two hours thus far and the drugs were still thick in his system. So Matt could be somewhat excused for taking a little over seven minutes to realize that the weird on and off sensation of fullness was due to the fact that his roommate was thrusting in and out of his stretched out asshole.

Once he _did_ realize this his eyes, pressed against his pillows, snapped open. Matt swallowed back a soft whine. Now that he was aware of what was going on, so many things were brought into focus.

Like the fact that he was slightly sore but in no physical pain (Foggy having the...courtesy, if you could call it that, to take his time working Matt nice and open for his dick before diving in). Like the fact that there was a still wet stain on the sheets under him (had Matt orgasmed in his sleep just from being fucked or had Foggy jerked him off?). Like the fact that he was _full_ and there were loud sloppy sounds coming from behind him (Foggy was on his second round...at least, and had cum inside of him instead of pulling out or at least wearing a condom). Like the fact that he was fully naked and felt vaguely sticky all over (Foggy having shot a least one load on his body or scooping the excess from his ass to rub all over him?).

Matt closed his eyes tightly and let out a couple shaky breaths. Foggy was gripping his ass cheeks as he rode Matt, all the while praising Matt's ass. Foggy slowed to a stop and took hold of Matt's hips. He raised them up and grabbed a pillow, slipping it under Matt. It allowed Foggy to get up and plant his feet on the bed so that he could actually MOUNT Matt and fuck into that tight slot even harder.

"Your fucking ASS, Matt. Shit, you're going to make me cum again. Yes, yes, yes! Fuck, take it, Matty!”

Matt was fortunate that Foggy was so interested in filling him with another thick load (ramming that dick in right to the hilt, wrapping his legs around Matt’s to squeeze them together nice and tight, jerking Matt’s hips up and down still close and tight to his crotch to milk each spurt of jizz out of his cock and deep into Matt’s ass) to notice Matt bury his face into his pillow and muffle his groan into it as he gripped the sheets.

After nearly a full two minutes (seriously, what was _up_ with Foggy’s dick?) of that cock twitching and spurting inside of him, Foggy leaned back on his heels and let out a soft sigh. His cock was still half buried inside of Matt.

After a long pause, Foggy slowly began to pull back before jerking the tip out with a pop. Instead of rolling over and taking a nap so that Matt could finally get some freaking rest, Foggy grabbed something from beside him and pushed it into Matt. It was thick, slightly thicker than Foggy’s dick, and rounded at the tip. It also seemed to have a wide flattened end that pressed against Matt’s ass cheeks.

A butt plug. _Seriously_?

Well, all Matt had to do was wait until Foggy fell asleep and -

Matt was startled out of his thoughts by his head being pulled from his pillow by his hair, his face then buried back into Foggy’s cock, right up against his cum slicked dick.

His _hard_ cum slicked dick.

Just... _still_?

Foggy pulled his jaw down to get his mouth open and pushed his cock inside. He shifted just enough to get under Matt, thrusting all the while to shove his cock deeper and deeper into his roommate’s throat. Matt, of course, found himself choking on Foggy’s dick, his throat convulsing and squeezing and _jerking_ Foggy’s dick like the greatest living cock sleeve _ever_ , according to Foggy.

He could still breathe (barely, thank you Stick for all those breathing exercises), but he couldn’t help but wish that Foggy had gotten _this_ part over with while he was sleeping.

But he hadn’t so here Matt was, with Foggy’s legs on his back, thighs squeezed tight around his ears. Foggy gripped Matt’s hair firmly in one hand, using it to jerk Matt’s head up and down along his shaft. It was getting harder and harder to pretend that he wasn’t awake.

Foggy leaned his head against the headboard, sighing softly as he added his own jerking hips to the equation. “Fuck, I thought those commercials were joking about keeping a dude hard for hours. God, I’m gonna have more of that crap in my system than blood by the end of the semester living with you. Fucking hell,” Foggy lamented.

Fucking hell was right.

He wasn’t going to be able to survive several more months of this.

At the time, trying to get Foggy off as soon as possible seemed like a good idea. Matt was starting to get a bit dizzy and, considering that Foggy had apparently been fucking him for several hours at that point, he was probably on his last go, right? So Matt constricted his throat, choking himself harder on Foggy’s dick without moving the rest of his body.

On the one hand, it certainly got Foggy off faster (just so fast, Foggy burying Matt’s face in his pubic hair, doubling over and moaning loudly as he came, not bothering to even consider pulling out. Never mind that Matt felt like he’d decided to start chugging several full bottles of warmed milk. Never mind that his stomach was fucking _straining_ from the pressure and God only knows how Foggy intended to “hide” the evidence of that later). On the other hand, Foggy was still hard and was now completely, _totally_ sure that Matt’s throat was the best hole ever and he was just going to stay in there forever. If Matt woke up with his throat sore as hell and his voice completely gone, he was just going to blame it on the cold, maybe even pay the school’s night nurse to claim it was strep! Because it just felt _so damn good_ , Matty, fuck, and Foggy just couldn’t be blamed for wanting to use it again and again and again!

Matt passed out a minute or two after that.

**  
  
  
**

He woke up a couple hours later, so YAY on not choking to death on his roommate’s dick, he supposed. That seemed like a crappy way to die, at least.

He was groggy when he woke up. For a brief moment, he thought that it was all a dream, fueled by.... his subconscious or something. Then he yawned. His jaw popped, strained and sore, and when he cleared his throat it felt utterly raw, as if he’d spent the night screaming himself hoarse and then chose to scream some more. He couldn’t speak at all, let alone complain.

His hands...and the insides of his thighs… and his _underarms_ felt chafed as if they’d been rubbed together for a long period of time. His asshole was sore as hell (never mind the bruises on his hips and ass cheeks that he couldn’t see but knew were there) and while he was in no real pain (drugged again more recently probably) he still felt stiff as shit.

He was also bloated. Noticeably. According to Foggy, Matt had woken up in the middle of the night and had drunk all of the milk in the fridge and then all of the juice as well.

Because that made _total_ sense. Foggy was amazing at arguing legal matters, but anything else? Utter crap.

Matt had kind of hoped that maybe Foggy would have given him at least a couple days reprieve to get over the abuse he’d taken.

Which was why he couldn’t help but feel really confused when he was met a couple hours later with more “special” soup. With even more special in it this time around.

Matt let out a soft little whine. He glanced up at Foggy. “More soup?” he rasped out.

Foggy gave him a wide smile and Matt could actually see the heat of his growing arousal as blood began rushing south. “You’re still sick, right?”

Matt swallowed thickly, his throat throbbing and his asshole (still loose, still gaping, remembering the girth of Foggy’s dick) twitched. “Y-yeah,” he admitted because he’d been sneezing all day and he couldn’t really deny it now, “But it’s not helping really?” he offered slowly, needing to take a sip of water every other word to make it though. And while Matt couldn’t see the way that Foggy’s glaze gaze lingered on his throat, he _could_ see the way the man’s dick twitched in his pants at the action.

Foggy crossed the room to sit down on the bed next to him, silently palming his growing erection. “C’mon, Matty. I’m sure you’ll feel better soon. You just need to...sweat it out.”

“R-right. And...you’ll help me?”

Foggy reached out and rubbed the back of Matt’s neck before running his fingers through Matt’s hair (thicker than usual from bad blow drying, still smelling faintly of Foggy’s seed even after three washes). “In any way I can, buddy.”

Matt closed his eyes tightly and sighed softly before drinking the soup down once more.

For once, when Matt woke up, Foggy wasn’t fucking him.

Mostly because he was taking pictures again. Which was plenty bad on its own. Worse still was the fact that Foggy had Matt nice and trussed up. He was already naked and coated with cum, some of it still wet and sticky on his skin. He was lying on his back with wrists tied to the bedpost up above his head. His ankles were also tied to the same bedpost, leaving bent almost in two, his own cock hovering just above his mouth.

And he was so _full_ , made all the more obvious by the position that he was in. Foggy, of course, had decided to shove what felt like, ugh, four large balls connected by a wire up his asshole, keeping him effectively plugged.

Foggy set down his camera and came over to the bed again. He used one hand to pull Matt’s chin down and his mouth open and used the other to press down on the small of Matt’s back, forcing his own soft cock into his mouth.

Which just wasn’t _fair_.

Now Matt found himself choking on another dick and wanting to pull away but enjoying one of the best, hardest blowjobs of his life. And, God, why was his throat still so tight after taking Foggy’s cock so many times?

As if reading his mind, Foggy took his hand from Matt’s chin and used it to press down on his throat, making the passage an even tighter fit. Matt found himself jerking his hips, fucking his own throat. He tried to swallow down a whine and that only made things worse.

He choked and groaned lightly around his cock and he heard Foggy moan beside him. Now that he was paying attention, he could hear the wet slopping sound of Foggy jerking himself off. “Fuck, take it, Matt. I bet you’re gonna come soon, huh? Gonna cum down your own throat again, buddy?”

_Again_?

“Bet it feels as good for you as it does for me. Shit, hold on.”

Matt’s cock was pulled from his throat, to his disappointment (he shouldn’t be disappointed! Why is he disappointed?), though not for long. Foggy climbed up on the bed and took hold of the end of the ball plug thing. Instead of pulling it out, Foggy started pushing it further in, until all the balls, six in total were fully inside of him. Then he stood up, pressed his cock against Matt’s twitching hole, and pushed in.

And pushed and pushed. Those balls were forced deeper and deeper inside of him until Foggy was able to feel himself fully inside Matt. Matt panted as quietly as he could, mouth still wide open but eyes shut. The pressure was a lot, too too much, especially once Foggy started pounding into him. Foggy only managed four thrusts before he was reaching down to grab Matt’s cock and shove it back inside his mouth. Then he went back to riding Matt, using his thrusts to drive Matt’s cock into his throat.

And it was horrible. Because he was so full it hurt and the cum in his stomach kept trying to force its way back up his throat, and it was causing him to choke _harder_ and gurgle around his cock and it felt like he had stuck his dick inside of the bubble maker in a Jacuzzi and it felt so good but hurt so much…

And then Foggy placed his hand against Matt neck against and pressed down hard and Matt was cuming so hard that he saw stars. His asshole, despite how worthlessly loose it must have been at that point, clenched tightly and convulsed around Foggy’s cock.

Matt passed out to the sound of Foggy crying out in orgasm, praising Matt for being the perfect little cum dumpster that he was.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Matt spent the next day somehow simultaneously feeling like crap and feeling too numb to feel like anything at all.

 

Foggy had spent the next day keeping Matt full of tea laced with regular Tylenol. No doubt in an attempt to blame the weirdness on Matt’s cold. Not that Matt was complaining. He definitely preferred a constant stream of painkillers to even _imagining_ what it would feel like to try and move without them. He was still stiff as all hell as it was.

 

But something about that, or perhaps anything that Foggy had done after Matt had passed out, seemed to have thrown some guilt into Foggy.

 

Foggy stopped molesting him completely.

 

Well, to be fair, Foggy had stopped _touching_ him almost completely.

 

There were a couple shoulder bumps here and there and Foggy still offered his arm to lead Matt every now and again (only when Matt asked), but he’d slowly inch away as soon as possible, his heart rate picking up rapidly until he was a decent distance away.

 

It shouldn’t bother him nearly as much as it does.

 

While he had certainly wanted the assaults (and wow, he hadn’t thought to use that word before) to stop, he hadn’t wanted _all_ the touching to.

 

The fact that Matt had started to have wet dreams far more frequently than he was used to (of Foggy filling him, using him, seeding him at every free moment) meant nothing.

 

The fact that he was getting brief snippets of these dreams during the day (of Foggy using the arm that he led Matt by to pull him into this alleyway or that broom closet or that restroom so that he could pull Matt’s pants down just enough to shove his cock in bareback, one hand muffling Matt’s whimpers while the other jerked him off) meant _absolutely_ nothing.

 

The fact he spent most of nearly every movie that they watched/listened to together wondering if Foggy was finally going to snap and grab Matt by the hair to pull him down to choke on Foggy’s cock while the movie played in the background was completely and utterly irrelevant.

 

And he was just going to completely ignore the way both his cock and asshole _twitched_ any time Foggy shouted or sighed his name, okay?

 

Matt was fine and Foggy was fine and no one was getting molested and that was a good thing.

  


\----xxxx----

 

Matt kind of lost it that day.

 

To be far, he had been losing it slowly over time and one Friday, seven weeks later, just happened to be the breaking point.

 

Because he had spent the last two and a half months expecting Foggy to break, expecting to wake up to a sore throat or a sore ass, to wake up to the scent of Foggy’s jizz coating his face and staining his pillows.

 

Not that he wanted it or anything, just that he’d been expecting it. But there was nothing. At all.

 

Wasn’t Foggy still attracted to him?

 

It’d be great (perfect, really, just fantastic) if he wasn’t, but Matt just needed to be sure.

 

So he started dropping things more often. He would just casually “accidentally” drop something on the ground and then bend over slowly to pick it up. If it rolled under his bed, he’d get down on his knees and reach under there, letting his ass shake as he pretended to look for the object that was already in hand. He even tried letting his cane fall right in front of Foggy and bending down to grab it at Foggy’s feet, his head just barely brushing against Foggy’s crotch on his way back up because there was certainly no way for Matt to have known that Foggy was there.

 

Each and every time, he could tell Foggy was watching him, head turned in Matt’s direction as he bit his lip and swallowed thickly. Each time, Matt went to bed fully expecting Foggy to break in the middle of the night and decide he needed to release all that pent up arousal. But each time nothing happened, which was ~~weird~~ good. Which was good.

 

But then Foggy had returned to the room smelling like musk and _Marci_ (who he’d broken up with like, seven _months_ ago and thus had no reason to be smelling like) and that was just…

 

“Aren’t I enough anymore?”

 

Foggy startled. “What?”

 

“What?”

 

Foggy closed the door behind him and tossed his bag onto his bed. “You said, ‘Aren’t I enough anymore?’”

 

Matt blinked slowly and opened and closed his mouth. “I said that?”

 

His roommate snorted and flopped down on his bed. “Yup. Out loud where other people can hear.”

 

“Oh…” Matt bit his lip and he could feel Foggy watching him, knew about the confusion/curiosity/ _worry_ that Foggy was feeling because he was tap-tap-scratching his thumb with his index finger as he waited for Matt to respond.

 

Matt completely and totally blamed Marci and her Foggy-seducing ways for the way he reacted when he did respond.

 

Which was to get up and go over to their fridge and pull out the bottle of vodka (that was actually Marci’s and only there from when she’d wanted to do shots and get Foggy plastered the one day Matt had left the city for a research trip) and then grabbed the sleeping pills from the drawer that they kept all of their medicine in.

 

He stalked back over to Foggy’s bed and sat down crossed legged in front of him. He tossed back a couple of the pills and then chugged a full pint of the burning liquid down, using one arm to hold Foggy at bay as he tried to yank the bottle from Matt’s grasp. Once he was finished, he offered Foggy a smile as he wrapped his arms around Foggy’s shoulders in a hug, all but climbing into Foggy’s lap.

 

“I’m already yours, anytime and anyway and anyhow you want, right? So you don’t need to be fuck buddies or shark buddies or fishing buddies with Marci, right? Cause you can just bend me over and…” Matt pulled back enough to press his forehead against Foggy’s, “Why haven’t you been bending me over? I gave you _so_ many chances to and you could have...wow this stuff works fast. It doesn’t normally work this fast?” he rambled out.

 

“Yeah. Because you mixed sleeping pills with _vodka_ like an _idiot_ and… Oh... uh, how long have you known about me...uh…”

 

“You used to jerk off in your bed and talk about how pretty my mouth is. But...you haven’t been using it anymore and it’s _weird_ ,” Matt grumbled sleepily, leaning his head against Foggy’s shoulder.

 

“It’s weird that I _haven’t_ been...raping you?”

 

Matt nodded into his shoulder, rubbing his nose into Foggy’s neck. Foggy bit his lip and look up at the ceiling, really unsure as to whether the sexy, pliant, _blind_ guy in his lap was a blessing or a curse. His cock was clearly already leaning one way, but that was what had gotten him _into_ this mess.

 

“So you’d be okay if I just,” he put his hands on Matt’s waist and jerked his hips up to grind his hardening cock against Matt’s ass. Matt gasped and shivered, somehow managing to relax even _further_ in Foggy’s arms.

 

“Don’t ask me. You’re not supposed to ask me. Because you’re _Foggy_ and Foggys are allowed to do whatever they want to Matts, okay? No jerking off or Marcis allowed. So just…” Matt made a weak vague waving motion with one hand, too weak to even lift his head up from Foggy’s shoulder.

 

And well, Foggy was strong, but not _that_ strong.

 

Foggy bit his lip and let one hand slide down the back of Matt’s pants. He pressed one finger against the tight opening there and felt more than heard the soft sigh Matt let out at that. Foggy closed his eyes tightly and pushed the finger all the way in, just enjoying the way Matt shifted and wiggled minutely in his lap.

 

He was _so_ going to hell.

 

Foggy lay back onto the bed, reaching out with one hand to grab the bottle of lube he kept in his bedside drawer. Without lifting Matt up off him or removing his finger from that warm slot, he unzipped his pants with his free hand and pulled his cock out. He popped the cap off of the bottle.

 

Foggy wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he had clearly gone crazy or that fact that he felt pretty emboldened by Matt’s words, but instead of moving or shifting Matt enough to pull his pants down, tore a small hole in seat of them. And then tore it into a larger hole, more than big enough to fit his cock through. He took the bottle of lube and pressed the tip against Matt’s asshole, slowly forcing it inside of him.

 

And then he _squeezed_.

 

Matt shuddered sharply and whined at the sudden influx of cold slimy liquid into his ass. Foggy offered him a firm kiss on the side of his head in apology. “Sorry, buddy but...I don’t think I’m going to have time to actually stretch you out this time.”

 

Matt blinked slowly in bleary confusion. It wasn’t until that bottle was being removed and the even fatter head of Foggy’s already irritatingly thick cock was forcing its way inside that Matt understood the implications of those woods. “Wait, Foggy, I-”

 

But Foggy was already taking him by the hips and pulling him down hard on his dick, shoving half of its length into Matt in one go. Matt let out a choked out gasp. Between the lack of prep and the sheer length of time since he’d last been impaled on this thing, Matt felt like he was being split open wide. He buried his face into Foggy’s shoulder and let out a soft whine. With the drugs in his system, there was really nothing else that he could do but simply lie there and allow Foggy to take him for a ride.

 

Each thrust rammed that dick into him deeper, Foggy’s large hands gripping his asscheeks from outside of his pants to keep them spread open wide as he bucked his hips. Foggy’s head was thrown back and he was panting loudly.

 

“Fucking hell, Matt. What did I do to deserve you? A best friend that I can just _use_ whenever I want? Jesus, that’s so much better than dating. Don’t worry buddy, I promise that you’re gonna be the only one getting my loads from now on. Every. Single. One,” he said, punctuating those last words with three particularly hard thrusts.

 

Matt shivered as his eyes fell closed. This may not have been the best idea.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Matt woke to the sensation of being filled with cum. He could feel Foggy shuddering behind him, his grip tight on Matt’s hips as he buried himself balls deep in his roommate. Matt let out a soft groan, increasing awareness making him more and more aware of the pain in his ass, the soreness of his throat. He could feel dried, stale semen caked on his skin under the layer of this most recent load.

 

Foggy let out a shaky breathy sigh as he slowly pulled out and Matt cringed at the sheer amount of semen that streamed out and down his legs. He could hear Foggy stroking his cock slowly behind him and sighed deeply.

 

“What is wrong with you? How are you still hard after all this time?” he grumbled.

 

“After all this time? Matt, you were out for nearly six hours. I had time for a lunch break and a long nap. I mean, I probably wouldn’t have tried to use you again so soon but I forgot to clean you up before I went to bed and when I woke up and saw you like that… Well, good thing it’s Friday, right?”

 

That might have been a good thing if any part of that statement had given Matt _any_ reason to believe that he had any chance of leaving this bed in the next two days.

 

He didn’t have much of a chance to think past that thought because Foggy was already getting up and moving around the bed. He came to sit next to Matt’s head, lifting it up surprisingly gently by his hair and bringing it to rest on his hip so that Foggy could let his fat, wet cock flop down to Matt’s face.

 

Matt swallowed thickly (as thickly as he could when it felt like he could shove his hand down there with no response from his gag reflex, dammit Foggy). “Uh...this feels like one of those things that only seemed like a good idea in the moment.”

 

Foggy rubbed light circles on Matt’s temple in sympathy, though it didn’t change the fact that he was still resting his dick on Matt’s face, precum leaking out the tip right into Matt’s right ear, ugh.

 

“Uh, sorry, I guess? Do you want me to just go back to doing this while you’re asleep? I mean, that’s fine too, but you’re probably going to have to repeal the “no jacking off or Marci” rule so that I can take care of daytime issues. But that starts later right? Because I took some Viagra like an hour ago and I don’t think jacking off is really gonna do it for me when I was in your ass not two minutes ago. But if that’s what it is, that’s what it is, I guess.”

 

That should _not_ have been enough to make him feel guilty about backing off. Though Matt had to blame most of that guilt on his distinct lack of the ability to say no to Foggy in general. He glanced in Foggy’s direction and then away and opened his (still freaking _sore_ ) mouth wide.

 

Foggy immediately brightened in response. “Really?”

 

“Just do it before I change my mind,” he said.

 

Foggy didn’t need to be told twice, quickly pushing his semen slicked dick past Matt’s swollen lips. He let out a lewd moan and held Matt’s head still for a moment while he rubbed the head of his cock over every inch of the inside of Matt’s mouth. He took his time with that, forcing Matt’s cheeks to bulge when he pressed and rubbed the head of his cock on the inside of his cheeks.

 

Foggy turned Matt’s head just enough so that he could push his cock down Matt’s throat again. Despite the use it’d seen earlier, it was still just as tight around Foggy’s cock. “You know, Matt, this right here is why it took me so long to stop raping you before. No matter what I do to you, you’re always so, _fuck_ , tight. God, all the way down, almost there, ugh.”

 

Foggy had Matt just about down to his crotch at this point, Matt’s lips and nose buried in his roommate’s pubic hair. His throat spasmed involuntarily around Foggy. Matt closed his eyes and tried to focus on staying relaxed and breathing. On the one hand, passing out would mean he didn’t have to be awake for this. One the other, Foggy was clearly _very_ rough with him if he thought Matt was out. Matt kind of preferred being able to walk and talk, thanks.

 

“And I _tried_ , you know, to loosen you up sometimes so I wouldn’t want it so bad. I shoved a freaking _shampoo bottle_ up your ass one of the times I drugged you, man. Just, all the way in and I left there for like an hour while I fucked your throat. And even right after I took it out you were still so tight around my dick. Like someone up that molded you _specifically_ to always be a perfect fit on my dick. If you weren’t my best friend… I don’t know if I would have been able to ever let you leave this room once I’d started, you know?”

 

So, passing out was a _really bad option_ , then.

 

Matt took in a slow deep breath from his nose and then started swallowing tightly around Foggy’s cock. He was just going to blame the drugs still somewhat in his system for why he thought that was a good idea.

 

Foggy let out a delighted sound. He shifted them around a bit so that he was sitting against the headboard with Matt between his legs, bobbing his head up and down on Foggy’s cock. He could do this, he supposed. He could actively work at pleasing Foggy so that the man wouldn’t have to take things into his own hands.

 

Matt reached down and used his hands to fondle and massage Foggy’s balls. Pressing, rubbing and lightly squeezing. Foggy brushed Matt’s hair back from his face, grinning widely down at him. “I knew you’d be perfect. Fuck, you look so freaking _pretty_ with your lips wrapped around me like that,” Foggy murmured like praise, his hips twitching up every other time Matt forced himself to swallow all the way down.

 

Matt closed his eyes tightly. He shouldn’t be blushing. He shouldn’t be _blushing_. That was in no way _complimentary_ , get your head on straight, Murdock.

 

But Foggy was all pleased and not hammering his throat (Matt was doing a decent enough job at that himself, honestly) but that should not be enough to consider this a friendly encounter.

 

Matt took another deep breath and made sure to keep his eyes open the next time he went all the way down, so that it was as if he were looking Foggy in the eyes. As expected, Foggy’s cock twitched hard in his throat. He was making great strides in the “get Foggy to cum before I pass out,” plan. A couple more strokes and Matt would be able to pull off and jerk Foggy to completion all over his face (it didn’t count as Foggy jerking off if Matt was doing it, right? Right.).

 

He wasn’t quite expecting Foggy to be so aroused by being able to look Matt in the eye that he would clutch onto Matt’s ears, cross his legs over Matt’s shoulders and start bucking his hips at a much faster pace than Matt had been going. Matt cringed and squinted before he let his eyes squeeze shut.

 

“No, no, no!” Foggy said suddenly. “Please, you gotta keep your eyes open! Look at me, buddy, please.”

 

Matt whined around the cock in his throat, sending another shiver through Foggy, but opened his eyes obediently and kept them focused in Foggy’s direction as much as he was able. He was starting to choke harder now, the fast pace and awkward position making it harder and harder to bring in air. He tried to pull off but he’d only get halfway before Foggy was pulling him all the way back down. So Matt tried pushing at Foggy’s stomach, whining audibly in protest. In response, Foggy pulled him back all the way down and then doubled over him, keeping Matt effectively trapped balls deep on Foggy’s dick.

 

Foggy wrapped his arms around the back of Matt’s head and groaned deeply, his thrusts confined to hard, shallow movements. “I’m almost there, I’m almost there. Just hold on a little while longer, Matty. Gonna fill you up with so much fucking cum,” he muttered.

 

Matt blinked hard once and let himself go limp, kind of resigned to the fact that he wasn’t going to be able to get away without taking this load.

 

Foggy only uncurled himself once he was cuming. He placed his hands on the back of Matt’s head to keep him down as he threw his head back and cried out some really blasphemous things. He pulled Matt up by his hair, slowly lifting him off of his still spewing cock, though not before he’d released the lion’s share of it right into Matt’s stomach.

 

Foggy paused with the head of his cock still inside Matt’s mouth. The bulbous head was thick enough to effectively seal it, leaving Matt with his cheeks bulging with jizz as he tried to swallow as much as he could down.

 

Being tired and only vaguely still conscious, he could be excused for not thinking to close his eyes when Foggy popped his still spewing (this can’t be normal, what the hell is in his diet?) cock from Matt’s lips. And if it weren’t for the fact that he was tired and only vaguely conscious, he’d be pissed (well, irritated, because it’s still Foggy) that Foggy chose to jerk his remaining load right into Matt’s face, aiming first for his still open eyes.

 

Matt let out a sound that was really more of a gargle of jizz than a groan. He let himself flop down when Foggy finally released him. Foggy let Matt rest his head on his thigh. “God, I gonna have so much fun with you, Matty. Fuck...I can’t _wait_ for winter break…” Foggy murmured.

 

Matt drifted off to the sensation of Foggy running his fingers through Matt’s hair, only realizing belatedly that the man was only the excess cum off of Matt’s face into it.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

One Year Later, end of junior year.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Matt and Foggy were still living together, though they’d moved out of their original dorm room and into a single bed dorm. While they both would have liked to stay in a two bedroom, it wasn’t as if they’d had much choice.

 

Matt’d dropped out of law school.

 

There wasn’t much choice in that either, though it’d mostly been by accident.

 

You see, Foggy loved seeing how far he could push Matt’s body and endurance. He liked binding the blind man up in awkward positions and using him like the inflatable fuck doll Matt kinda was. 

 

But it took time. A lot of time. 

 

So sometimes Matt would be there, bound and hogtied like a pig underneath Foggy’s desk. And Foggy would be there, bobbing Matt’s head up and down on his cock absentmindedly as he studied or watched porn on his laptop. And Foggy would cum, shooting yet another of his fat loads into Matt’s stomach, before slowly pulling his cock out of Matt’s mouth. And Foggy would allow himself a moment to relax before glancing at his clock to see how much time he had before his next class.

 

And then straight up  _ panic _ . 

 

Because Matt always felt just  _ so damn good _ around his dick that Foggy often found himself losing track of time! 

 

So he’d shoot out of his chair, rush to the mirror to get himself as presentable as possible and then run off to class.

 

Leaving his poor roommate bound, stuffed full of cum and simply  _ stuck _ . Which meant that Matt couldn’t make his own classes.

 

Foggy always apologized once he’d returned and realized his mistake, of course. And he’d do his best to keep Matt open for a couple days.

 

But Matt just felt  _ so good _ . Foggy could hardly be blamed!

 

It got to the point where they agreed that being Foggy’s fuck toy and going to law school weren’t compatible. And they both also knew that, hard as he might try, fucking Matt’s holes was too hard of a habit to quit.

 

So Foggy had assured Matt that, as great as a lawyer he might be, he was guaranteed to be an even better cock sleeve! And that it would be fine! They could get married or something and Foggy would be the breadwinner, lawyering it up enough for both. And Matt would be a housewife, taking care of their home and taking care of Foggy, draining his balls and his worries away.

 

Matt didn’t know what was wrong with him that that scenario actually sounded reasonable.

 

But, he’d already failed all of his classes that term, so…

 

So... Matt was Foggy’s personal fuck toy now.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Foggy needed to remember to lock his door more often.

 

Foggy had left him in a strappado position. His arms were bound behind his back, connected by a long rope to one of the more solid pipes on the ceiling, forcing him to remain bent over. The spreader bar at his ankles prevented any further attempts of movement there as well. The weird ring gag that Foggy had purchased kept his mouth open and his tongue sticking out.

 

It had been just over a year of being frequently bound or simply bent over any (and every) available surface. A year of being pumped fat with cum and left plugged up that way. A year of Foggy falling asleep wrapped around Matt, his cock still buried inside that tight ass; of Matt whimpering and gasping at each wet dream that had his roommate’s cock spurting yet another thick hot load into him.

 

A year of sneaking out in the biggest bathrobe he could find to bathe so that no one else knew that he still lived there (or why he still lived there). A year of greeting Foggy at the door with a blowjob (when he wasn’t bound), fucking his own face on Foggy’s dick like a pro while the blond praised Matt for being just the most perfect fuck slut he’d ever met.

 

Which is all to say that Matt was fully used to this treatment by now and felt that nothing could surprise him. Hell, he got used to sleeping during the day, relaxed no matter what position Foggy’d left him in.

 

So he didn’t even stir from his slumber when the door behind him opened with a soft click. Or when a soft hand ran lightly along his flank. Or when fingers from said hand found his leaking asshole and began fingering him, two then three at a time. It was sloppy, the digging encouraging the cum that had managed to stay inside him to leak out with more force.

 

Weirdly enough, he did wake up at the (very) soft giggle that slipped out moments later.

 

Matt’s eyes shot open. With some effort, he managed to look over his shoulder.

 

And blanched.

 

Marci stood behind him, stretching out his well used ass with his fingers. She looked up when she felt Matt move and gave him a narrow-eyed smile.

 

“Well, well. I can certainly see why Foggy-bear keeps himself cooped up here so often. What a lovely picture you make! Have you been good little whore for him, Matt?”

 

Matt could feel himself blushing hard and hated the fact that there were no clothes or scarves around to hide the reaction from her.

 

He certainly couldn’t hide the way his ass clamped down on her fingers for it.

 

She pulled her fingers out of him and licked them clean of Foggy’s cum. “Just, wow. I can’t believe you’ve been letting him cum in you! Though, considering how tight you still are, I imagine he simply couldn’t pull out!”

 

She walked around Matt and then knelt down in front of him. Matt glared at her as best he could around the ring gag. She let out a wistful sigh. “I’m sure you’ve been thanking your lucky stars that you aren’t a girl, huh?”

 

Matt blinked and squinted at her in confusion. She smirked and rolled her eyes, then gave her stomach a light pat. It took an embarrassingly long moment and then the lightbulb when off in his head and Matt’s eyes went wide in horror. 

 

She grinned wide with that shark-like smile of hers. “I wonder...would Foggy have simply made you carry  _ every single child _ he could possibly make in you… or would it have just been one abortion after the other until you ran dry?”

 

Matt flushed hard and turned away, shuddering. They both knew the answer to that; Foggy had always talked about wanting a large family after being an only child of parents with many friendly siblings.

 

Marci stood up and ran a finger over Matt’s tongue, earning his attention again. She hummed softly in consideration. “I’m sure Foggy-bear won’t mind sharing his toys for just a  _ little bit _ .” 

 

Matt stared up at her as best as he was able, his confusion clear on his face. At least right up until the blond woman hiked up her skirt and slid her panties down, tossing them aside. 

 

Marci place a hand on Matt’s forehead to tilt his head back into a better position. She ignored his grunted attempts at a protest and rolled her hips forward, running her clit along his tongue.

 

She did it again once then twice, nice and slow. But it wasn’t long before she was clutching at his hair, head thrown back, as she rode Matt’s tongue to one orgasm after another, her juices gushing down Matt’s face and down his throat

 

And that was how Foggy found them half and hour later. His class had ended early so he’d rushed back to his room for another duly needed blowjob, only to find his sort-of-friend/ex-girlfriend riding his fuck toy’s face with utter abandon. 

 

Foggy stared at the scene, more turned on than he cared to admit, and tried to muster outrage that Marci was here, raping his defenseless boyfriend.

 

Well...he supposed there’d be more than enough time for outrage once he’d gotten himself off, right?

  
Right.

 

Foggy unzipped his pants, pulled out his throbbing cock and shoved it into Matt’s ass with no warning. Matt let out a sharp grunt while Marci’s head shot up. 

 

“I don’t appreciate this, FYI,” Foggy said, trying for stern as he hammered Matt from behind. He was clenching the blind man’s asscheeks and jerking his hips back and forth too fast to really mean it. “I mean, you can’t just break into my dorm room and  _ rape  _ my best friend like that!”

 

“I didn’t  _ break _ into your room, sweetie. You left the door unlocked.”

 

“...I did?”

 

“And slightly open.”

 

Foggy groaned out loud at that. “Fuuuck...Sorry buddy. I guess we should count ourselves lucky that it was Marci and not like, those frat guys that hang out down the hall, huh?” he said, rubbing Matt’s side in a way that might have been comforting if he weren’t fucking Matt so hard or, you know,  _ still _ allowing Marci to rape his mouth, the woman reaching down to pull his tongue out further and push the tip inside of her and wiggling around to work it in deeper.

 

It wasn’t long before it became clear that Foggy really  _ wasn’t  _ going to be stopping her. At least not anytime soon. So, as with Foggy, Matt defaulted to trying to get his rapist off faster in the hopes of just getting things over with.

 

Eventually Matt was going to learn that it was a shitty goddamn strategy that worked out the same way every single time.

 

Marci let out a long low moan, her shuddering as Matt wiggled his tongue inside of her, licking in and curling his tongue as she moved.

 

“Oh, oh! Yes, yes, good boy, Matty!” clawing her way up his back towards her as her toes curled. “He’s so  _ good _ , Foggy. Just, YES! Right there, do that again! He’s so  _ perfect _ , Foggy! You just  _ can’t  _ keep a toy this good to yourself!”

 

Foggy bit his lip, grunting and then shuddering hard as he finally came, shooting his load into Matt’s cum-lubed intestines. Matt closed his eyes tightly, squeezing and loosening his asshole to jerk Foggy’s seed out of him, his stomach already swelling slightly with the volume of it.

 

“He’s not...he’s not really just a  _ toy,  _ Marci! I can’t just, ah, yeah, um, lend him out or anything!” he said, panting through his own orgasm.

 

Marci let out a soft breath. She let her weight rest on Matt’s head and back, cunt squeezed tight to keep Matt’s tongue from being able to pull out.

 

Her pelvic exercises were damn worth it.

 

She gave Foggy a deadpan stare, as if he were being deliberately obtuse. “Really now, Foggy-bear?  _ Really _ ? You  _ own _ him and you both know it. He apparently gave up on his career plans because you needed him on your cock so often and so badly that you just had to keep him tied up in your room for easy use. And he  _ let you _ ! He actually  _ lets you _ drain those ridiculously full balls deep inside him.

 

So if you wanted to share him with a friend, he’d let you do that too. He’d let you spread his legs and let any or all of our professors fuck his tight if it meant getting you a better grade. You fucking  _ own _ him, Foggy Nelson. It’s about time you act like it.”

 

Foggy swallowed thickly, a sharp spurt of cum shooting out of his cock at her words. Matt was clenched around his cock so tightly it was a wonder that any cum managed to eek out at all. Foggy closed his eyes tightly and rolled his hips.

 

“Okay. But not to the teacher thing. I want to pass on my own. But yeah, you can come use him any time you want. This whole thing only started because he didn’t want me having sex with you anymore.”

 

Marci smiled brightly and leaned up to give Foggy a peck on the lips. “So he sold his body to you out of jealousy! How cute!” She wiggled a bit and then stood up straight, loosening up and finally stepping away from Matt. 

She straightened her skirt, not bothering to even grab her panties. “Well, I hate to run, but I’ve got a class soon. You don’t mind if I come back a little later though, right? I want to see if he handles strap-ons as well as a cock.”

 

“He can fit a shampoo bottle up there, so probably,” Foggy replied, slowly pulling out of Matt as well and watching the sudden slush of jizm rush out of him.

 

“Can he fit one down his throat?”

 

Matt blanched and Foggy brightened at the thought. “I guess we’ll find out!” he chirped.

 

Matt closed his eyes and shuddered. It looked like he’d probably be passing out today...

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Chat me up on Tumblr](http://oversoul159.tumblr.com/)


End file.
